<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard to Swallow by Borderlinemediocre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603874">Hard to Swallow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre'>Borderlinemediocre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Choking, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Crying, Drinking, Face Slapping, Facials, Hair Pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Spit As Lube, mo has a pain kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s you Mo. I’d never say no to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dej?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes love?” Dej’s words are slurred, partly from exhaustion and partly from the drinks he and Mo shared at the hotel bar earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej is confused at Mo’s shyness. His boy is not shy. He’s loud, boisterous, forward. He shifts and looks at the smaller man, cuddled up to his side in bed, naked from the waist up. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes, when we’re together, I want you to- I don’t know-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it Mo? I’ll do anything for you.” Dej says with a very serious face, making Mo feel all the worse about what’s on his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hit me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej is surprised to say the least. He pulls Mo in closer, but after a few too many moments of silence, Mo gets up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please say something, Dej.” Mo pleads, grabbing some wine out of the minibar. Dej watches the curve of Mo’s ass in his tiny boxer briefs, the way his abs stretch when he takes a long drink. He almost forgets what they’re talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dej!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. Hit you?” Dej asks, sitting up and slouching forward, a little exasperated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love our time together, but sometimes I look at your arms, hands, think of what they could do to me. Maybe choke me, hit me.” Mo can’t even meet Dej’s gaze, so afraid that Dej will think he’s a giant weirdo and leave immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s you Mo. I’d never say no to you.” Dej says, getting off the bed and going to give Mo a bear hug from behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo smiles wide and turns around in Dej’s arms, putting down his little bottle of wine. “You sure you’d be ok with it? You don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m sorry, it’s weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej kisses Mo’s nose, then his cheeks, his lips. “Don’t be sorry. You’re not weird. You can have anything you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So how do you want it to work? Like I hit you before sex? During? In the face-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dej shut up!” Mo whisper-yells, knowing the boys are just around the corner in the locker room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej slaps Mo, pushes him up against a wall, and in reality it lasts a second, but the moment stretches out in Mo’s mind, long and delicious. The sting on his cheek, the slight ringing in his ears. Not to mention the blood rushing down to fill his dick up at an almost painful pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej slots his thigh between Mo’s legs, pushing up. “That what you like, Salah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo’s breathing hard, looking up into Dej’s dark eyes and trying to get any kind of coherent thought out. He lands on “yes.” but forgets to translate it to English.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what that means, Mo.” Dej replies, and he’s still in banter mode, while Mo is on the opposite end of the spectrum. He swears he would do absolutely anything Dej asked him right now, and it’s kind of scary. And over a little roughness? What’s wrong with him? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um. Yes. That’s what I want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej shifts even closer, pinning Mo harder and grabbing his jaw roughly. “Good boys don’t say things like ‘shut up’, Mo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej walks away and Mo is left panting, still against the wall, and painfully hard. He’s suddenly thinking of all the things he wants, what Dej did and so much more. Even after Dej’s encouraging words he can’t help but feel embarrassed about what he wants. He kind of just wishes he could get off like a normal person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, Mo forgets his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej grabs him the instant they’re in their hotel room, snapping him nicely into newly his preferred head space, and pushes him roughly up against the wall. He tests the waters with a couple slaps, making Mo’s eyes glaze over a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More, please.” Mo pleads, almost whining. Dej is suddenly torn. Usually, he gives Mo absolutely everything he wants, spoiling him almost to the point of absurdity. But now, Mo wants to be punished, and giving him exactly what he asks for might not fit his needs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get on your knees, slut.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo swallows hard and hesitates, kind of shocked not only by what Dej just called him but how much it turned him on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said get on your fucking knees, now Salah.” Dej raises his voice and pushes Mo to his knees, pressing the smaller man’s face into his growing boner, both men regretting the fact that they’re fully clothed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll do what I say, understand?” Dej asks in an overly polite tone, grabbing Mo’s jaw to look into his eyes. Mo nods.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy. Now get up and get naked for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej sits back on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt and pants, leaving Mo staring. “What did I tell you to do Salah? Get naked, now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo fumbles for his zipper, peeling off his exceedingly tight jeans, then his t-shirt, pausing a bit for dramatic effect. His boxer briefs come off the slowest, fingertips teasing at his length. Dej groans, and motions over to his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo moves to straddle him, but Dej has other plans. He guides Mo to lay across his lap, hand running over the smaller man’s exceedingly toned thighs and ass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna spank you. You count. Miss one, I start again.” Dej’s accent has thickened, sending a shiver down Mo’s spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first 10 hits are almost a tease. Mo’s whining and writhing around in Dej’s lap, wordlessly asking for more. Dej increases the force, reddening Mo’s skin and making it harder and harder for the younger man to keep count. His head is spinning, dick hard and leaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Missed one, Mo. Start over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Dej, I won’t miss anymore, we don’t have to start over.” Mo is pleading, even though him wanting Dej to stop couldn’t be further from the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej comes down hard on him for that, right on the spot where his thigh meets his ass. He spreads Mo’s cheeks and hits again, this time right on his hole. He keeps the hits targeted there, Mo mumbling out the numbers, barely in English.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy, my good boy.” Dej purrs out before tracing Mo’s rim with his thumb, teasing. Mo groans at that, trying to grind down for more friction. Dej laughs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute when you’re desperate.” He slips a few fingers into Mo’s mouth, who takes them in greedily. Dej then pulls them out and forces all three into Mo’s tiny hole, eliciting a loud “fuck, Dejan” from the smaller man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dirty mouth.” Dej says, slipping his fingers out and back into Mo’s mouth. Mo’s gone at this point, loving the feeling of being used and hurt, totally at Dej’s mercy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dej pushes Mo off his lap and onto the bed, legs spread and dick bouncing with his movements. The larger man strips the rest of the way and moves to straddle Mo’s chest, length hanging heavy in front of Mo’s waiting lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t move. Not at all. Gonna come on you. If you can stay still I’ll let you come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mo swallows hard. “Yes, sir.” Dej smiles at that, and starts slowly working himself up, tip brushing Mo’s lips every so often. Mo is itching to move, to take Dej into his mouth, touch himself, something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mouth open.” Dej moves a large hand around Mo’s neck, and the smaller man is dangerously close to coming. His breathing is restricted, Dej’s dick inches from his face. Soon Dej is coming, moaning and coating his boy’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy, Mo.” Dej hasn’t let up on Mo’s throat. “Come now for me, Salah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two men make continued eye contact as Mo comes hard untouched, the sting of getting spanked and slapped and choked all coming together in a single beautiful moment, and he’s never been more in love with Dej.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dej wakes up in a bit of a haze, confused as to where his boy is when he reaches over and is met with empty sheets.</p><p>He walks out to the living room, sheet wrapped around his shoulders. It’s 6am and Mo’s awake- what an ungodly hour to be awake, Dej thinks. And on a Saturday.</p><p>Mo’s on his stomach sprawled out on the couch, reading. Dej would think it’s an adorable sight, normally. But Mo’s wearing nothing but tiny boxer briefs, and his ass has never looked more delicious.</p><p>He tip-toes over to his boy, shedding the sheet on the way. His hands are suddenly on Mo’s waistband, and the younger man startles.</p><p>“Fucking god.” Mo looks back over his shoulder in surprise, dropping his book.</p><p>“Shh, boy. Look too good.” Dej is maybe not all the way awake yet, struggling with his English a bit. Nonetheless he pulls Mo’s underwear down to the tops of his thighs, groaning at the sight.</p><p>“God, Mo, your <em>ass</em>.”</p><p>“Dej!” Mo’s still a bit shocked, and the air is a little too cool on his ass, but he really can’t complain about any touches from the older man.</p><p>“What did I say?” Dej spanks him hard, then pulls his underwear the rest of the way off. “For that you get even less prep, Mo.”</p><p>Mo looks back again and Dej is working himself up, and he spits into his hand to make the slide easier. Oh god- he’s not thinking of that being their only prep, right? He’s a little afraid to ask. But his dick is hard and his head is spinning, so for better or worse he listens to the former.</p><p>Dej taps his dick on his boy’s ass, and grabs some of his hair to pull. “Sweet boy, always ready for me, right? Even if it’s gonna hurt, I know you can take what I give you.”</p><p>Dej spits in his hand again, gives himself a couple pumps and then he’s pushing into Mo. He’s holding him by the hair, yanking a little harder once he’s bottomed out.</p><p>Mo had told him before that he wants to be hurt, and from the noises the forward is making he’s getting his wish. His groans and whines are somewhere in the middle of pain and pleasure, teetering back and forth with each thrust and hair pull.</p><p>Dej lets go of Mo’s hair to grab his hips and fuck into him properly, violently. Sometimes his need for his boy overrides his thoughts so much that he feels almost helpless; this new kink of Mo’s is giving him even more freedom to do what he pleases.</p><p>“Want it, baby boy?”</p><p>“Please Dej.” Both men are out of breath and it only takes Mo pushing his hips back to send the taller man over the edge, letting his head fall back and groaning low.</p><p>He pulls out and flips Mo over, eyes dark and still a bit ravenous. He slides a cockring onto Mo’s painfully hard and leaking length, and the younger man all but sobs. He thought he would get to come easily after taking it so well, but Dej has other plans.</p><p>Dej’s mouth soon follows the toy, taking Mo all in. Mo’s whining and writhing around; he was so, so close before and feels like he’s still on the edge. But he’s stuck. His hands are grabbing at the cushions fruitlessly, hips bucking up and tears forming in his eyes. He almost hates the fact that Dej has no gag reflex right now. No matter how much he thrusts up the older man just takes it, and Mo would swear he’s <em>smiling</em>.</p><p>“Please, please Dejan, let me come. I’ll do anything for you, please.”</p><p>“You’re right, you will do anything for me.” Dej slaps Mo’s dick a couple times for good measure, earning some stifled screams. He continues his agonizing pace and soon Mo’s crying, whining at the fact he can’t control his movements anymore.</p><p>“Oh baby boy, so good for me. Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Yes, hurts so bad.” Mo’s voice is wrecked from the tears, and Dej almost feels bad. But he knows his boy knows how to tell him when he really needs to stop, so he keeps going.</p><p>His hand has replaced his mouth as he keeps questioning Mo; partly to tease him and partly to make sure he’s still lucid enough to continue.</p><p>“Talk to me little one. How’s your dick feel?”</p><p>Mo whines.</p><p>“Use your words, baby, or I have to stop.”</p><p>“Hurts, feels so full, can’t come.”</p><p>“You like when it hurts, don’t you Mo? Like when I hit you, when I choke you? You’re filthy, all mine.”</p><p>“Yes, love it Dej, all yours.”</p><p>Dej figures Mo’s suffered enough for tonight so he slides the ring off and lets Mo come into his mouth. It’s hot and he lets his boy move around as much as he wants, dick hitting the back of Dej’s throat with every thrust. There’s a steady stream of obscenities and moans coming from Mo’s lips, head thrown back.</p><p>Coming at this point <em>hurts</em>, and it’s all making him incoherent, a mix of Arabic and English filling the air.</p><p>Once he’s done he’s boneless, like all his limbs forgot how to function at the same time. Dej swallows and smiles, as always, and they kiss.</p><p>“So, so good for me Mo. can’t believe how good you take it. Perfect boy.”</p><p>Mo’s blushing despite his exhaustion, eyes slipping closed. Dej picks him up and carries him to bed, whispering praise until they both fall back asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been in my drafts since October for some reason so in honor of our boys coming back soon, I finished it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>